A Broken Perfection
by RomioneFanForevaXOX
Summary: Hermione Granger is perfectly happy with her new boyfriend, Ron Weasley, the boy who she has loved for the past six years. Everything was perfect until he joined her in the kitchen...until Fred Weasley joined her in the kitchen
1. Dreams really do come true

Hermione Granger walked down the Hogwarts hall, giggling and holding hands with her ginger boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. For the past six years, Hermione wanted this moment more than ever and she was very grateful for it. Ron and Hermione (or Romione as the students of Hogwarts liked to call them) were happily walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. All eyes at the two.

"Well, the two of you seem to be delighted together," exclaimed Harry Potter as the gang sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Actually Harry, we are." replied Ron, "Does it bother you to see your best friends happy?"

"Oh no! Not at all, Ron. I'm thrilled, completely happy. Perfectly perfect in every way possible." said Harry, in a sarcastic tone.

"Harry, honestly. What's wrong? Does Ron and I being together truly..bother you?" asked a compassionate Hermione.

"It's not you two at all! It's just that I'm kind of nervous about asking Ginny to the senior dance. I'm just getting moody about everything since this morning." Harry revealed.

"Bloody Hell. It's not that hard Harry, just go ask her. Knowing Ginny, she would die for _you_ to ask her to anything. Ever since Dean Thomas dumped her, she's been desperate for you to ask her to the dance." Ron replied happily.

"Really?! Wow! Thanks Ron, I'll go ask her before anyone else tries!" Harry said, quickly hopping off the bench.

Hermione sighed. She thought about how sweet Ron was for helping Harry ask out his sister. Let alone allow Harry to date her. Hermione couldn't wait for the senior dance to come, it would be the most amazing night of her life! Hermione's beautiful ball gown hung in her closet in a protective case so that the white glitter wouldn't fall out. The dress was a gorgeous, snow white. It was sleeveless and it captured her hourglass figure perfectly. Besides her dress, she would be enjoying the dance with the boy of her dreams and her best friends. Hermione couldn't wait!

"So 'Mione, are you coming tonight?" Ron asked her, disturbing her thoughts of next Saturday's dance.

"Oh! I almost forgot! But, yes, I'll be at the Burrow around eight and then I'll leave around ten." Hermione answered.

"Two bloody hours!? Why don't you stay the night, please?" asked Ron, holding her hands together in his and kissing her knuckles.

Ron looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. How could she say 'no' to a face like that?

"Okay." Hermione whispered.

Hermione smiled and Ron smiled back. They both closed their eyes and leaned in slowly, still holding hands. Hermione could feel Ron's breath upon her lips, they were so close when…

"No _kissing_ in the presence of your fellow classmates!" Snape hissed, slapping the back of Ron's head before he walked away.

"Fuck Snape. We all know he's doing Sprout anyways." Ron whispered.

Hermione giggled. Tonight was going to be the first time Hermione had dinner with the Weasleys as Ron's girlfriend. She wasn't nervous, though. The Weasleys were like family and she had no reason to be afraid of them and she knew that. After 'Romione' finished their breakfast, they walked to the Gryffindor common room and shared a big comfy chair.

'This is love,' Hermione thought. 'This is true love.'

Hermione sighed and she thought about how perfect her life was now. She was ever so grateful, she had everything a teenage girl could ever want. Nothing could go wrong tonight. It was going to be a fun night with her boyfriend and his family. They were going to eat and she would enjoy her stay with the Weasleys. She was with Ron, and with him there, everything was perfect. Hermione finally felt… perfect. She laughed at the thought. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest. Tonight, she would spend all night with him. Dinner with the boy of her dreams and his family, she thought once more. What could go wrong?


	2. Popcorn

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say thanks to my four followers for reading my story and.. well, liking it **** You guys really made my day, thanks so much! If you could just write **_**one **_**sentence of review to me, I would be absolutely delighted! So here it is, A Broken Perfection: Chapter 2! ENJOY:**

It was 7:45. Hermione had fifteen minutes to leave her dorm and reach the Burrow in time for dinner. The head girl quickly took a shower and slipped on a short, navy blue, tight-fitting dress. Hermione, having a minimum amount of fashion sense, found a black belt and placed it on her waist. Perfect. Now shoes, Hermione scanned her wardrobe and finally found a pair of black heels. 7:50. Granger searched for a pair of long earrings and a bracelet. 7:52. Hermione magically straightened her hair and forced it into a ponytail, finally tying it up with a blue ribbon she found in her dresser. Done. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up a blue clutch and looked at her gold watch.

"7:55. I might as well apparate." Hermione told herself.

Soon enough, Hermione Granger found herself standing in front of the Burrow door. Taking a last look at her watch, Hermione read that it was 7:59. _Right on time, _she thought. Hermione knocked on the door and suddenly heard several voices yelling.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! DO **NOT** TOUCH THE CHICKEN! FRED, I SUGGEST YOU SMARTEN UP, we have a guest." Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Ginny, dear, you look wonderful. Go get the door please."

Ginny did as she was told and revealed a beautiful, black top tucked into a red, high-waisted skirt, topped off with a caramel, brown belt. Her fiery red hair was put into a bun. On her tiny feet, she wore red pumps.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. The friends giggled.

"Hermione, DARLING, you look marvelous! Please come in, come in dear. Ron will be down in just a moment." said.

Right that second, Ron Weasley stepped down the stairs, wearing a light gray, modern tuxedo. Hermione was speechless.

"R-Ron, you look magnificent! I c-can't believe that is you!" Hermione said, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Ron slowly walked up to Hermione and held her delicate chin.

"And you sweetheart, look _beautiful_,"Ron smiled and kissed her slowly but passionately.

Hermione broke the kiss, noticing the people staring. The twins were giggling in the corner of the room.

"Well, let's have dinner! Hermione, dear, why don't you sit right over here next to Ron." Molly said, breaking the silence.

Hermione sat in her seat only to find a huge feast in front of her. Chicken Parmesan, Spaghetti and Meatballs, Caesar Salad and Pepsi. Hermione adored spaghetti. Everyone started filling their plates, all talking to one another and enjoying dinner with their guest.

"So I asked, how many Slytherins does it take to screw a light bulb? He didn't know, so I answered: 5.1 to screw the light bulb and 4 to say with their father's connection at the ministry they could screw it faster!" Fred exclaimed to the table.

Everyone burst into loud laughter.

"Oh, those Slytherins are probably the most conceited things known to wizard kind." Hermione pointed out.

"I know! They're bloody despicable creatures." Ron said with a pile of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Ronald, you've got some tomato sauce right over here." Hermione pointed to the tip of his nose.

"Do I? Sorry. It's like the dirt, isn't it?" Ron laughed, wiping his nose with a napkin.

Hermione giggled. The whole table watched 'Romione' work their 'magic.' Hermione noticed and turned away from Ron, picking up the empty dishes and making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh no! You're a guest, Hermione. I'll handle the dishes. Go on into the living room." Molly smiled.

Hermione smiled back and went into the living room to join the Weasleys.

"We're going to watch a movie, Hermione. Would you like to join us?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Of course I would. What movie?" Hermione asked, taking a seat in between Ron and Fred.

"Casablanca, it's a muggle movie Dad brought home from work." Ginny replied.

"Okay! I think I should go make some popcorn for us. Be right back!" Hermione exclaimed, as Molly joined the family once more.

"I'll come help you!" Fred said.

"Come along then." Hermione told the twin.

"Hey, keep in mind that she's my girlfriend, okay?" Ron joked.

"You got it, Ronnie." Fred replied.

Hermione and Fred entered the kitchen and found a few bags of popcorn in a cupboard. Hermione placed a popcorn bag in a microwave, which Fred had _no_ idea how to work. The two waited for the popcorn to warm up.

"You really like our little Ronnie, don't you?" Fred suddenly asked.

"Of course I do! Ron's my boyfriend! I'm going to let you in on a little secret, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure! I love secrets, I'm good at keeping 'em too" Fred replied.

Hermione leaned into Fred and moved her head slightly to his left ear. "I have loved Ron since I first saw him. I have loved Ron for six years now." Hermione quickly backed up and looked at Fred, biting her lip.

"Merlin Hermione! You've waited _**six bloody years**_ to ask out **RONNIE?!**" Fred shouted.

"SHHHHHH! Yes I have. I would've missed asking him this year as well, but he asked me and I accepted of course. Don't tell Ron! I'll die of embarrassment if he knew!" Hermione admitted.

"Wow. Don't worry; I'll keep your secret, Princess." Fred winked.

"Princess? You're going to call me _princess_?" Hermione laughed.

"Is there a problem? I think it's cute." Fred said, moving closer.

"No, no. It is cute. Princess is fine." Hermione said, not moving an inch.

Fred started to lean into Hermione. He shut his eyes and puckered his lips. Hermione hesitated, but managed to stop him.

"Fred. Fred, I can't do this. _I'm dating_ _your brother, _remember?" Hermione said, stepping back from Fred.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess. Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't call you that. Sorry, Hermione." Fred said, looking upset.

"No, call me Princess. Nothing happened. Hermione seems...too sophisticated for you." Hermione said.

"Okay, Princess." Fred smiled, his sadness disappearing quickly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Fred and Hermione jumped.

"Popcorn's ready." Hermione said, stating the obvious.

"Yup. Let's join the family or they'll start wondering things." Fred chuckled.

Hermione simply nodded and hurried back to the couch and sat in Ron's lap. What happened in the kitchen? Did Fred try to _kiss her?_ No, he couldn't. Wouldn't. Would he? Hermione knew deep in her heart that Fred did try to kiss her and.. and she wanted to kiss_ him._ But why?! She loved Ron. She didn't love Fred, though he was quite adorable.

'_STOP HERMIONE! STOP!'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't love Fred. After all, she **just** got together with the boy of her dreams. If Ron _**was**_ that boy. He had to be.

"Something wrong, love?" Ron asked, feeling Hermione shake.

"No. Not at all." Hermione lied before kissing Ron.

That night, after the movie, Hermione and Ron lay in bed together and kissed for as long as they could. Eventually, both were tired and sleepy. They shared one last compassionate kiss and then fell asleep.

'This is love. This is true love.' Hermione repeated in her head. 'Fred doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all.' But Fred was all Hermione could think about. She opened her eyes and found red hair.

"Ronald. Ron?" Hermione said, shaking the sleeping ginger.

"Yes, darling." Fred replied.

Hermione woke up. _It was just a dream. _Hermione took a deep breath and tried to sleep again. Was she truly in _love_ with Fred Weasley? Hermione couldn't disagree.


	3. Over

**A/N:** **Hope you guys liked the last chapter: The first moments of Fremione :3 so here's my next chapter, which will definitely have some Fremione in it. Let me know if I'm speeding things up. Here you go: **

Hermione woke up early the next morning and stared at the boy lying in his bed with her. Hermione knew deep in her heart that she **did** have feelings for Ron; otherwise she wouldn't have gone out with him. She was truly happy being with him but ever since Fred followed her into the kitchen and he tried to kiss her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe after waiting and waiting for Ron, she got tired of him and gave up. Hermione **herself** had no idea why she felt this way, and it frustrated her. The muggle born witch packed up her clothes and accessories from last night and changed into her Hogwarts attire. Hermione kissed Ron on his cheek and left a note telling him she left and to call her when he can. She made her way down the stairs and stopped once she reached the door.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Fred asked, half-smiling.

"Oh, hi Fred. I was just leaving; I'm not feeling too well. I thought you would be sleeping." Hermione said, startled by Fred's surprise.

"Why leave now, love? About waking up earlier than usual," Fred said getting up from his seat on the couch and walking towards Hermione. "I just thought I would keep you company, thought you might be up early." Fred held onto Hermione's waist and she surrendered keeping her delicate hands pressed against his chest.

"I...I—"Hermione hesitated before Ron came thundering down the stairs. "Ronald!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Hermione? What…what are you doing?" Ron said, clearly holding back tears.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Fred assured.

"Then what is it? What are you two doing here alone? When I warned you yesterday about Hermione, I didn't think you would actually hit on her!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red.

"Ron, I can ex—"Hermione tried to say before Ron cut her off.

"You know what? I don't care. Just…just go!" Ron shouted, turning around and holding his forehead.

"Ron—"Hermione tried, grasping his shoulder.

"GO! I don't want to talk to you."Ron replied, pushing away her hand and his voice starting to crack.

Hermione held tears back; she may have just lost her boyfriend. No, she definitely lost her boyfriend. Hermione walked outside the door and apparated to her dorm, it was over. She had no idea what to do, how to react, so Hermione just lay in her bed and cried the whole day. Hermione didn't care about Fred right now. She just thought about Ron all day and she wanted to find a way to get him back. It was Sunday and tomorrow she would see him again, Hermione would apologize then.

It was Monday morning and Hermione was ready to explain and apologize to Ron. She searched the Gryffindor Common room, but didn't find Ron anywhere. Hermione passed by Ginny and waved at her. Ginny seemed upset, so Hermione walked towards her.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Tell me!" asked Hermione.

"It's…Ron." Ginny replied.

"RON! What's wrong with Ron?! Ginny, tell me everything. Come to my dorm, come on!" Hermione yelled, starting to cry and grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Well, after you left this morning, Ron hurried up to his room. I woke up once I heard the racket he was making. He was crying, which is unusual for Ron and I followed him to his room." Ginny began to cry. "I caught Ron trying to…trying…to..."

"Trying to what Ginny?" Hermione pleaded.

"HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! RON TRIED TO **KILL** himself!" Ginny yelled, crying her heart out.

"He…what?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. She hurt Ron that much… Hermione couldn't talk to Ron now, she had to wait for him to forgive her; which she doubt would ever happen. Hermione looked at Ginny, she was broken. Hermione hugged her friend and told her she would try to help her. Ginny had one question:

"Hermione, did you really… _kiss_ Fred this morning?" Ginny whispered.

"What! No, Ginny. I would never try to hurt Ron like that… I love…_loved_ him." Hermione said.

"Do you love Fred? Did you ever love Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I…I don't know about Fred. Umm, but yeah, I loved Ron for six years and up until yesterday…I—I" Hermione felt her tears coming back.

"It's okay. I understand. That's how I felt about Harry when I was dating Dean."Ginny said, comforting Hermione.

"Thanks Gin. Tell Ron I'm sorry and that he was an amazing boyfriend. I really am sorry." Hermione said.

"Fred_ really _likes you Hermione. Before Ron and you started to date, you were all Fred could talk about. Secretly, Ron talked to me about you too. Maybe after a few months, when Ron gets over you, you can date Fred!" Ginny laughed.

"Really?! They both liked…me? About Fred…" Hermione said, surprised.

"Yup! I wouldn't blame them! You're gorgeous, Princess!" Ginny said, already cheering up.

"Princess…Right." Hermione remembered, half smiling.

**A/N: Okay so there is the chapter. I know I might have gone a little too fast for your liking, but I hope you liked the chapter anyways. Please give me some ideas for the next chapter because I have ****NO IDEA**** how to start the next chapter. Please, please help me, for the sake of this fan fiction :) Thanks so much and let me know if you thought anything was weird about this chapter and review :D Finally, I'm writing this at like 3:00am so it might be pretty bad compared to the previous chapter.**


	4. The Pieces Start to Fit

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm getting less computer time since I'm traveling but I've finally come around to writing this chapter! So here you go:**

Months had passed since Hermione and Ron broke up. Near the beginning, they _never_ talked but soon enough, they were becoming the friends they used to be. Hermione remembered what Ginny had suggested about Fred. Hermione still had no idea what she felt for Fred, but it was more than friendship. Fred had tried to kiss her twice and she had wanted to kiss him back. Hermione had dreams about hugging Fred, kissing Fred…sleeping with Fred. Hermione decided that she would ask Ginny for advice. The muggle born witch left her dorm and searched for long, red hair. Soon enough, she found her.

"Ginny! Ginny, over here! Gin-oh! Sorry" Hermione said, after bumping into someone.

"It's okay. Oh, Princess, it's you! So how's it going with Ron?" Fred replied, seeming rather happy about bumping into Hermione.

"We're getting there…and you two?" Hermione said, her voice getting quieter and quieter, but on the inside she was ecstatic about talking to Fred after so long.

"Getting there." Fred smiled.

"Listen, I have to go talk to Ginny. We should hang out sometime." Hermione said, hoping he would plan a date.

"Yeah, definitely. Three Broomsticks, Saturday?" Fred suggested.

"Sure. Definitely, see you then. Bye." Hermione said, speechless.

"Bye Princess." Fred winked.

Hermione caught up with Ginny and told her everything about her date with Fred.

"Oh my gosh! That's great, you two make such an adorable couple! Where are you going? When are you going? What are you wearing?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, he's taking me to Three Broomsticks on Saturday and I don't really have anything to wear so I guess-"Hermione said, before being interrupted by Ginny.

"Don't worry! We'll go shopping tomorrow after classes! I saw a really nice dress the other day, it'll look gorgeous on you!" Ginny suggested being the supportive friend she was.

"You're the best, Ginny! I have to go to Potions now, see you later!" Hermione said, before hugging Ginny goodbye and then hurrying to class. Life was going to be good again, Hermione knew it. She already had an amazing best friend, but now, she was going to have the _new and real_ boy of her dreams as her boyfriend. Hermione couldn't wait until Saturday.

OoO

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and for the first time in a while, she woke with a smile. Hermione walked to her dresser and decided she would apply makeup today. Hermione applied a heavy coat of mascara to her lashes and lined her eyes. The happy witch found a coral shade of lipstick and applied it to the obvious. Hermione looked at herself in her mirror. She looked pretty and happy, she liked herself that way. Hermione gathered her books and studied for her Transfiguration test that day.

Hermione walked shyly through the halls; people were staring at her and whispering. Did she really look that different when she was wearing her makeup? Hermione guessed she did because Ginny came up to walk with her.

"Hermione, makeup looks marvelous on you; you should put it on more often." Ginny complemented.

"Thanks, I didn't really think I looked _that_ different." Hermione replied, gaining a bit more confidence.

"But you do, in a good way of course! By the way, are you excited to go shopping today?" Ginny told Hermione.

"Definitely! I'll wait outside the school for you after my last class, see you then?" Hermione informed Ginny.

"Okay, bye Princess" Ginny joked.

"Wait, how do you know about 'Princess'" Hermione asked, curious.

"Fred talks about you _all the time_; he can't say _one sentence_ without mentioning your name." Ginny revealed.

"Really? Wow." Hermione said, blushing at the thought of Fred thinking about her as much as she thinks about him.

Hermione and Ginny said their byes and headed to class. Hermione was extremely happy that day and successfully completed her Transfiguration test and she got 100% on her potions assignment. Everything went great! A few boys complemented her and Fred winked at her several times. Soon the end of her classes approached and Hermione met Ginny outside. The two girls walked to Hogsmeade and walked into a store which sold the dress Ginny mentioned to Hermione.

"See? This one and it's so cheap! Do you like it?" Ginny asked Hermione, holding up the dress to show her friend.

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione replied, holding the dress up to feel how soft it was.

"Go try it on!" Ginny told Hermione, before Hermione did so.

Hermione quickly changed into the dress. She looked in the dressing room mirror and gasped. The dress captured her hourglass figure perfectly and revealed the best parts of her body.

"Hermione, come on out! I want to see!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione stepped out and heard Ginny's gasp. Hermione changed back into her original outfit and thought of her nude colored heels that matched perfectly with her new dress. Hermione and Ginny got to their dorms right before their curfew and just in time. Hermione thanked Ginny and said goodbye.

"Good luck tomorrow, 'Mione! Don't have _too _much fun!" Ginny joked.

"Don't worry, see you tomorrow" Hermione laughed.

Hermione hung her dress up in her closet, washed her face and changed into her pajamas. After that, Hermione climbed into her bed and thought about her day. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. Tomorrow she would go on her date with Fred and hopefully… _kiss_ him. Hermione thought about the attractive ginger and slept with a smile on her face, today was a good day but tomorrow would be _perfect_.


	5. Romantic Thoughts

**A/N: I'm back! I have already planned out the rest of the story so I should be updating faster than I updated this one! I will have about thirteen chapters so have fun reading! Be sure to review so I can improve the story for you! **

Hermione woke up late around noon, but she didn't care. Today was her date with Fred Weasley! The lucky witch couldn't be happier! Hermione got dressed, put on some makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. Hermione confidently walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Fred's princess took a seat in beside Ron and across from Harry.

"Your hair looks really nice tied back, Mione." complemented Ron, pulling a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Thanks Ronald." said Hermione, staring at Ron for a few moments.

_Why did he do that? That was on the romantic side, wasn't it? _

"You seem quite happy today. Got a new boyfriend?" Ron sarcastically asked Hermione, changing the topic.

"No! Not yet, at least. Actually, I have a date tonight. How about you?" Hermione replied, hoping Fred would be her soon-to-be boyfriend.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm taking Lavender Brown to Three Broomsticks tonight." said Ron, in a satisfied voice.

"Lavender Brown? I thought you hated her!" said Harry, laughing.

"That's where Fred's taking me, what are the odds!" Hermione said, after laughing at Harry's statement.

Ron choked on the chicken he was eating. The ginger cleared his throat and said very quickly,

"Well, I've decided to give her another chance. Just to let you know,Hermione, I am not one bit jealous and I am entirely fine with you dating my brother."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Ron say this. It was unusual in a way.

"Do you mean that? Thanks Ronald. What about you, Harry? Are you taking anyone to Three Broomsticks tonight?" Hermione asked turning to face Harry.

"It's funny how we all have dates tonight, isn't it? Actually, I'm taking Ginny to Hogsmeade to just walk around in the snow." Harry replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's so romantic!" Hermione exclaimed, intertwining her fingers together and bringing them up to her cheek.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's all thanks to me you can actually take Ginny out, Harry." Ron said, having some more chicken.

"Alright, thanks Ron. Have fun with _Lavender!_I'm sure you two will be having sex by tomorrow considering how desperate she is for you!" joked Harry, as everyone leaved the table, laughing.

Hermione was so excited for her date later today, but with Ron there it would be awkward. Hermione wished that everything was going to go perfect tonight but she could only hope. Maybe they would share a romantic kiss in the snow! That would be amazing! But alas, Hermione could only hope.

**A/N: So, I know extremely short chapter, sorry. I thought it was going to be longer but I guess it didn't work right. The next chapter will be longer and have a lot of Fremione :D so stay tuned! **


	6. The Date

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm finally back. I know I haven't written much but I recently settled into my new home and am finally ready to get back to writing. This chapter is dedicated to Ob33yTiTi for reminding me about how many of you guys care about my updates and getting me back to writing. Enjoy!

Hermione hurried to her dorm and took out the dress she bought with Ginny. It was beautiful, knee—length, white, sleeveless and Hermione's favorite part: jewels decorating her chest. The lucky witch slipped on the dress, and wore her nude heels. Hermione sighed when she looked in the mirror at her hair. This was always the hardest part for her to handle, but eventually, she managed to curl it. Hermione pulled her hair forward, dividing it into two parts. The muggleborn looked into the mirror, examining herself.

'_Out of all the gorgeous girls at Hogwarts, __**Fred Weasley **__is attracted to me!? How could someone like Fred, like someone like me…but he __**does**__ like me, maybe even love me. And…and I love him. So, I __**will**__ be happy on this date, and I __**will**__ enjoy it!' _

Hermione smiled at her sudden gain of confidence and applied her makeup. She grabbed a white, jeweled clutch, put on her coat and strutted to the outside of the school.

When Hermione was outdoors, she stopped. There, only a few feet away, stood Fred Weasley. He looked gorgeous. Fred was dressed in a black suit, holding a rose in his hands. Hermione glared at him, wearing a smile. The Weasley twin looked even more attractive when snow was falling around him. He took a few steps and was suddenly, really close to Hermione.

"Hey." Fred whispered.

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"You're beautiful." Fred told Hermione, smiling, handing her the rose.

"You're not so bad yourself." Hermione complemented, seductively, accepting the rose graciously.

"Shall we go then? It'll be a long walk, I hope I won't bore you." Fred told Hermione, leading her towards Hogsmeade.

"You won't bore me, I'm sure you'll do anything but" Hermione smiled, looking up at Fred.

Fred and Hermione walked to Three Broomsticks, laughing and sharing moments together. Fred held the door open for Hermione and she thanked him. When they were walking in, Hermione walked past Ron and they shared a glance. Hermione looked away and followed Fred to their booth, which was across from Ron and Lavender's. Hermione couldn't help but look at Ron every two minutes. It was awkward being in the same room with another guy with your ex.

"Hermione? Do you want the chicken or pasta?" Fred asked me.

"What? Sorry, umm, pasta sounds good." Hermione chose, looking down at her lap.

"Hermione…If you want to get back with Ronnie, its fine with me." Fred said, chuckling sadly.

Hermione took hold of Fred's fiddling hands and looked into Fred's eyes deeply.

"Fred, trust me, I like you."

"Okay, if you're sure." Fred replied, playing with his fingers again, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione senses Fred's doubts and takes his hand. She leads him towards the bathroom and notices Ron staring at them. Hermione pushed open the bathroom door and pulled Fred in. She locked the door and turned to look at Fred. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled Fred into a kiss. When she felt his lips, warmth filled her body. Then she pulled away and fluttered her eyes open.

"Now do you believe me?" Hermione asked, biting the inside of her lip.

Fred simply chuckled and began to kiss her again. A fire built inside of Hermione and she couldn't control herself. She forced her tongue inside Fred's mouth and they tackled each other. This kiss felt different than the many others she had shared with Ron. Fred was gentle and patient, while Ron was fierce and demanding. They fit perfectly. Fred picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around Fred and deepened the kiss. Fred rested Hermione on the sink and continued to kiss her. Hermione smiled and ran her hands through Fred's hair and enjoyed every moment of this. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Fred and Hermione both jumped then looked at each other and laughed. That night, Fred dropped Hermione at her dorm.

"Maybe we could do this again?" Fred asked.

"The date or the kissing?" Hermione joked.

They both laughed.

"Both seem nice." Fred said, pushing Hermione's hair behind her hair and kissing her.

"Goodnight, Fred." Hermione said, biting her lip and tilting her head.

"G'night Princess." Fred replied, bowing a little and then turning around.

Hermione shut her door and slid down it. She couldn't help but smile. Hermione repeated the entire night in her head. Hermione changed into her clothes and slept with a big smile for the second night. Hermione had finally kissed Fred Weasley.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me, I love seeing what you guys think and answering your questions! **


	7. Truth or Dare

**A/N: another chapter in the same day!**

Ginny and Hermione laughed. It had been a week since Hermione's date with Fred and she was having a sleepover with Ginny. They were talking about their dates.

"It was so romantic! We just walked around in the snow, holding hands and kissing. It was the best date I had ever been on! So, how was _your_ date with Freddie?" Ginny asked, nudging Hermione.

"We didn't eat much, really. A few minutes into the date we were in the bathroom… kissing." Hermione told Ginny, who was staring at Hermione, mouth wide open.

"Stop that, Ginny!" Hermione told Ginny, hitting her on the arm, jokingly.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your dirty little secret!" Ginny said, laughing.

"GINNY!" Hermione said, her mouth was open now.

"I'm only joking, 'Mione!" said Ginny, calming down.

"I know, I know. How about we play truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, being the pure-blood witch.

"Well, it's a game muggles play. One person asks another person 'truth or dare' and then the person who asked the question, asks a question which the other person must answer honestly. If they chose dare, then the person who asks, gives them a dare. Understand?" Hermione explained.

"Okay, sounds fun! You ask me first!" Ginny said, excited.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked, feeling the fun sensation she always felt when playing this game.

"Dare! Do something good!" Ginny said, clasping her hands together.

"Okay…I know! You have to kiss Harry for two hours straight, in the presence of at least three people, tomorrow." Hermione said, biting her lip because of her nasty thoughts.

"No problem! I didn't know you could be so dirty Hermione. Anyways, truth or dare?" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose, giggling.

"Dare!" Hermione said, bouncing excitedly.

"I have a really dirty one!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh no." Hermione said, sarcastically.

"You have to have to do it with Fred!" Ginny said, losing all control of her laughter, thinking of her brother and best friend making love.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, GINNY!?" Hermione said, moving her hands around in outrage.

"You have to do it! I _dared_ you. Your idea, not mine." Ginny said, crossing her arms in a matter of fact way.

"Fine. I'll do it." Hermione said, smiling a little at the thought of losing her virginity because of a dare.

Ginny was satisfied.

"Ginny, jokes aside. I-I think I'm in love with Fred." Hermione admitted, shyly.

"Aaawwwwww, you two are absolutely the cutest couple on earth." Ginny said, happy that Hermione and Fred are finally an item.

"Thanks Ginny, for everything." Hermione said, hugging her best friend.

"You're Welcome, Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Okay, so we were kissing and suddenly there's a loud knock on the door and it ruined everything—" Hermione continued to tell Ginny. Eventually, they fell asleep. Hermione thought about the dare, it wasn't too bad. After all, she **did** love Fred.


	8. Ready, Set, Go

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been so busy. This chapter is going be extra-long with the Fremione you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger walked down the Hogwarts halls holding hands with a Weasley for a second time. Only this time, it was Fred Weasley. Everyone at Hogwarts knew the two were dating and stopped trying to flirt with Fred. The sad thing was, the couple weren't in the same year and didn't see each other for most of the day. They reached the end of the hallway and kissed each other goodbye. Hermione could hear a few excited third year girls admiring the couple. She hugged Fred and started walking in the other direction to attend her Divination class. Hermione thought about the coming Saturday, she smiled.

_Although sex is something that I would usually be afraid about, I'm not scared at all because I know that Fred wouldn't hurt me and…I love him. I want my first and last love made to him. I love Fred Weasley. _

oOo

Hermione was pacing in her room. It was Saturday. Now that the day had arrived, she grew quite nervous. Many questions filled her head: _How will I seduce him? What if he isn't ready? What if__** I'm**__ not ready? _

There was a knock on the door, it was Fred. It was time and Hermione wasn't ready at all. She opened the door and as she suspected, Fred's handsome face was on the other side.

"May I come in?" Fred asked kindly, calming Hermione down a bit.

"Of course." Hermione said, opening the door enough for Fred to slide through.

Hermione locked the door, preparing. She was still confused and had no idea how to start.

"Er..Fred-"Hermione was cut off by Fred's smooth lips.

It was as if Fred sensed her stress as he began to cup her face and deepened the kiss. He pushed her to the stone wall and continued to kiss her. A fire built inside of Hermione as she put her hands in his fiery head and forced her tongue into Fred's mouth. Fred smiled at her sudden urge to want him; she violently turned and pushed Fred to lean against the wall as she took over. Hermione enjoyed doing this a lot more than she thought she would. The brunette witch moved closer as she touched his length. Fred shivered and held her arse, picking her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred's waist and brought her hands to rest on Fred's shoulders. They moved their heads and their mouths fit together perfectly. The attractive Weasley twin walked to her bed and sat down, Hermione being in his lap. The clever girl took this as an advantage and leaned against Fred. They lay on her bed, Hermione's legs on either side of Fred. He travelled from her behind to her legs, rubbing forward and back. Hermione held herself up with one arm and the other was playing with Fred's ear. He broke the long, compassionate kiss. She whimpered but opened her eyes. The caring boyfriend placed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She rubbed her cheek against his hand, closing her eyes.

Hermione rested her entrance on his cock.

Fred shivered again; he smiled before they began to kiss again.

Hermione smiled and clasped her lips onto his, as they automatically starting massaging each other's tongues. Fred rolled over and lay on top of Hermione, rubbing her thigh. Hermione ran her hands up and down Fred's shirt. Fred broke from her lips and left a trail a kisses down her neck, when he reached her shoulder, he tugged on her sweater a bit. Hermione knew what he wanted and pulled her sweater, top and bra off, laying only in her skirt. She pushed Fred and sat in his lap as he lay down.

"Do they _seduce_ you?" Hermione tried, turning as red as a tomato, embarrassed at such a stupid question.

Fred chuckled as she clasped her hands to her face. He grasped her arm, pulling her extremely close, nodding. They continued to kiss, with their tongues of course, as she pulled his shirt off and throwing it on the floor to join her sweater and top. Hermione admired his abs and moved her hands up and down his chest. Fred held her arse again, but only to quickly pull off her skirt. Hermione shivered at the sudden cold air. Fred noticed and cuddled her close to his body, as they continued to compassionately kiss. Hermione rolled off of him and let him lay on top of her. She broke the kiss again and began to speak.

"Fred…I really…honestly…what I'm trying to say is…I love you." Hermione admitted, smiling.

"Hermione, I love you too. I've loved you since I saw you getting sorted in your first year. I've dreamt about this moment for a long time." Fred told her.

This brought tears to Hermione's eyes and all her fear disappeared. She was definitely ready now.

"I trust you, Fred and I think I want… I know I want to have... sex with you. If you want to." she says tired of waiting.

"Oh, I want to." he said, winking.

They laugh and begin to kiss again, not hiding anything and letting everything go. Hermione decided to play with his belt, so he could expose himself. Fred caught on quickly and rapidly took off his belt, pants and underwear. Hermione isn't ashamed and allowed herself to stare at his length. Suddenly, she felt a great urge to want him now as she thrust her hips up so his cock could rub her cave.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Fred asked, putting her feelings before his.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

"I don't want to push you into doing anything you'll regret." Fred told her a little more seriously than he had ever been.

"Fred, I will never regret anything I do with you." Hermione whispered.

Fred traced her face shape with his finger and then cupped her cheek with his hand. He kissed her lips, then her neck, then her shoulder and continued to move down and then kissed the top of her slit.

"Please Fred. Please." Hermione whispered, begging.

Fred pulled her lacy underwear off and kissed her bare skin. Hermione gasped at the cold touch.

Fred quickly backed up and said, "I'll stop."

Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, "No! No, don't stop. Please never stop."

She turns over and licks his length, feeling experimental. Hermione nods, letting Fred know she's ready. Hermione slowly laid down and closed her eyes, soon Fred was over top of her.

"Tell me if it hurts." Fred said.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, eyes still closed. She held Fred in her arms as he entered her, it was quick because they fit perfectly. Hermione moaned but then smiled and opened her eyes to find Fred looking down at her, worried.

"I'm fine." Hermione assured him, as she began to kiss him again.

After kissing for a while, Fred pulled himself out of Hermione. Fred smiled at her and pulled her close in the covers. Hermione looked up and kissed him.

"Thank you, Fred Weasley." she whispered.

"You were amazing, Princess." he whispered back and cupped her face.

They kissed again. Hermione rested her head on Fred's strong chest as he hugged her. They slept together, smiling.

Hermione Granger was now living a true perfection.


End file.
